The Truth
by butterflyoreo75
Summary: Something horrible happened to Rory but she keeps it a secret. What will happen to her and does Logan ever find out the real reason his girlfriend has been so afraid lately?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Seriously? You've been reading these for how long and you still need me to put this on here?**

**The Truth**

**Chapter one**

Rory walked briskly down the large walkways of Yale, her long brown hair flying out behind her as she made her way back to her dorm, large tomes from the Yale library balanced precariously in her arms. She would be spending her night working on a huge project that the teacher had only given them a week to do.

Ah, the joys of life for a college student.

"Hey! Gilmore!"

Rory turned, surprised. A guy was beckoning her over to him. She squinted her eyes, trying to place him. She couldn't really remember seeing him before. Then again, Yale was a big school. "Yeah?"

"Come over here a minute would you? I need to ask you something."

Rory walked over, albeit a little cautiously, and stopped a few feet in front of him.

"Hi. Sorry to bother you, but do you know what we have to do for that one professor's class?"

"Which one?"

"The one with the face..."

"You're gonna have to be more specific."

The guy looked at the stack of books in her arms. "Can I see that book for second, I think I remember them telling us to check that out."

"Oh, um…"

The guy reached for her book without waiting for an answer, but instead of grabbing it, grabbed her arm.

Rory gasped in surprise. "HEY!" she yelled when he started pulling her inside, dropping all of her books. "What do you think you're doing?"

The guy pulled her all the way inside roughly before she could get away. Two more guys, probably his friends, were waiting inside. They rushed forward and grabbed her, putting a hand over her mouth, before she even had time to react.

Rory panicked and struggled with all her might to get away. She prayed someone would hear her but with her screams being muffled it was very unlikely.

"Calm down would you?" said one of the guys that was holding her in an annoyed voice as Rory started to cry. His brown hair and dark blue sweater was fuzzy through her tears. On her other side was a guy with black hair and t-shirt. The first also had black hair and was wearing a red shirt.

When the door was locked the first guy came toward her as the other two guys began forcing her to the ground. Rory started kicking but they held her down, and kept a hand over her mouth. She watched as red shirt guy grabbed a water bottle out of the mini-fridge and mixed something into the contents.

It wasn't hard for Rory to guess what it was. She started sobbing and the he knelt down in front of her, wiping her hair out of her eyes. "Don't worry. It'll all be over soon," he said in a "comforting" way. "But remember," he added menacingly, "you tell anyone, and we will kill you."

Rory gagged as the contents of the water bottle were forced down her throat and soon everything went black.

:

When Rory finally came to she was sore all over. She groggily opened her eyes, trying to remember where she was. To her confusion, she was laying on a bench outside. People stared at her strangely as they walked past.

That's when it all came rushing past.

"Oh my god," Rory said, hand coming over her mouth as she started to cry.

A few people stopped when she said that, wondering if they should ask if she was okay.

Rory stood up quickly and winced, nearly falling back down again. She had never felt so mentally and physically hurt in her entire life. She had never felt so humiliated and dirty either. She had to get out of there, away from all the people staring at her, which she soon became painfully aware of.

"Excuse me," she said softly as she made her way through the tiny group of people that had stopped to watch her, her face flaming.

She unlocked the door to her room as quickly as she could and made sure to lock it again. Luckily Paris was in class. Rory didn't feel like answering any questions. She didn't feel like talking to anyone ever again. Rory knew she should tell the police what happened, but she was scared. What if the guys found out? Or worse what if Logan found out, as he inevitably would? He'd hate her. He'd want to break up with her. She couldn't stand the thought of losing Logan.

Rory ran to the shower and turned on the hot water, sitting down in the tub and crying for what seemed like ages. When she finally got control of herself, she took an extremely long shower, desperate to get the feel of those guys off her. There were some small bruises covering her as well as some teeth marks and hickeys, as well as bruises on her arms from where they'd grabbed her. She couldn't stand how it felt like their touches were burned into her skin, impossible to rub away. Scars that would stay for eternity.

About an hour later she got dressed in a long sleeved shirt and sweatpants. She didn't need anyone asking questions later.

Rory crawled in bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

**Okay so my first Gilmore Girl's story. Exciting eh? Come on review I know you're all just dying to leave me wonderful comments and criticisms. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I got a lot of questions with the last chapter. You'll just have read and find out what happens.**

**I realize that this is a sensitive subject area. I am trying to not offend anyone here or anything like that. I apologize if that happens.**

**Now might be a good time to point out that Chris and Lorelai are dating, but not married and not engaged.**

**The Truth**

**Chapter Two**

Rory stood in front of the doorway of her and Paris' dorm, trying to gather up the courage to venture outside. Normally this was not so hard to do. Normally Rory would have rushed out that door, excited to get to her classes. But the night before something definitely not normal and definitely not exciting had happened to Rory and made the prospect of rushing off into the world _much_ less appealing than it normally was.

And so there Rory stood. Her brunette hair cascading past her shoulders, her cheeks unusually pink, and her breath coming in much quicker than her heart would have liked to allow.

"Either you're trying to open that door using telekinesis or having some kind of weird seizure. Tell me if it's the second one or not because I have a class to get to and I can't afford to be late."

Rory turned to look at Paris, who was watching her somewhat impatiently, satchel hanging over her shoulder. An idea came to her. "Mind if I walk with you?"

"You don't have my physics class."

"I know."

"Whatever," Paris said, already walking out the door.

Rory quickly followed her.

"So where were you yesterday?"

"Huh?" Rory stammered nervously.

"You missed Professor Darlington's class. You sick or something? Oh my God, don't tell me you went to see Logan?"

"I was sick," said Rory quickly.

"You're feeling better now? I can't afford to be sick."

"I'm fine. Thanks.

"Are you sure? What was it you had? This is important Rory."

"God, Paris, I'm fine just drop it," Rory snapped impatiently.

"What's up with you?" Paris asked biting back the remark on her tongue as she sensed something might be wrong with her friend. "You're acting really weird today."

"I'm just tired. I have to go Paris I'll see you later." The brunette walked off before she could say anything.

:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Rory cursed at herself for the hundredth time that day. She hadn't been able to get herself to concentrate at all, and it was only lunch. Twice she had gotten scolded by professors for zoning out in class and her notes, well, let's not even go there. She was currently sitting behind a mound of books in the cafeteria, pouring over the finely written text and a set of notes a girl had agreed to let her borrow for the night and for which Rory was infinitely grateful.

"Damn it," Rory said, as the pen she'd been writing with suddenly decided it was much too good for her and stopped supplying her with ink. She shook the pen up and down, attempting to get it back.

"Better be careful Ace you'll take someone's eye out with that thing."

Rory nearly screamed as her boyfriend's hand touched her shoulder.

"You okay?" Logan laughed, sitting down next to her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," he said, leaning in for a kiss.

Rory pretended not to notice. "I'm fine," Rory assured, angling her body slightly away from him. Even though she knew Logan would never hurt her their close proximity still made her slightly nervous. Plus, she felt so guilty for what had happened.

'_You should tell him.'_ A voice in Rory's head said.

Yeah, right.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, hurt by the fact that his girlfriend seemed about to fall of the seat in an effort to get away from him. "Did I do something?" he asked, trying to think if he'd done anything that would make her mad at him recently.

"I'm sorry I'm just tired," Rory lied while her mind screamed '_Tell him! Tell him_.' "And I haven't been able to concentrate all day," she finished, gesturing at the large stack of tomes and papers in front of her.

"Yeah Paris mentioned you weren't feeling well," he put a hand to her forehead.

Rory faked a laugh and swatted his hand away, beginning to quickly gather her things. "I have to go. I'll see you later. Bye," she said, beginning to walk off

"Wait," Logan protested.

"Yeah?" Rory smiled but in her head she was wishing he'd just leave her be.

He leaned in and kissed her and it took all the will power she had to not back away or whimper.

"Bye," she said, nearly tripping as she literally sprinted out the door.

Logan watched his girlfriend curiously, sensing that something was up.

"So, what did you do to upset your woman this time?" Finn asked, coming up behind Logan with Colin.

"I never knew she could run so fast," Colin chimed in. "She would be an excellent addition to Yale's track team."

"What makes you think I did something?"

"Well, either you did something, or there was an escaped mental convict behind you," Finn said.

"She's just not feeling good. Stop making me out to be an asshole all the time. I've been doing that enough in our relationship myself," Logan half-joked, half commanded. "She's sick is all."

"Of you, you mean?" Finn asked, placing an arm around his shoulder. "No worries. Rosemary has a friend that I'm sure you'd hit off quite nicely with."

Logan removed Finns arm from his shoulder and said something not so nice to his friend, who feigned hurt.

In his head, Logan was secretly worried that something was up with Rory, and decided he'd talk to her later.

:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Rory couldn't believe her luck. She had to go back. Rory nearly cried when she realized what her professor was saying.

"You're going to need to obtain a copy of _The Things They Carried_ by Tim O' Brien for this assignment. The library closest to here has quite a few copies, if any of you are interested. I would suggest you work in partners but it's up to you…"

Rory's breath caught in her throat when she heard those words.

She stood outside in one of the many walkways that belonged to Yale, trying to gather up the courage to do what she had to do.

"Okay. You can do this," Rory pepped- talked to herself in soft, shaky voice. "You're Rory Gilmore, not some weak little girl!" She nodded her head once firmly, and told her feet to move, but they would not listen to her mental commands. Instead she found her hands fumbling with her cell phone and trying to 

remember if anyone she knew had a class at that moment. Paris was a no go. Marty and her hadn't talked in a while which opened up the possibility for awkwardness, and that was one thing Rory didn't really need right now. Her mutual friend Hannah was at a wedding. The only option that had any hope of working was Logan.

She took a deep breath and dialed his number.

"Hey Ace!" Logan greeted, happy that she called. "What's up?"

"Are you busy? Do you have a class right now?"

"Well no but even if I did I could blow it off for you. What do you need?"

"Well, umm…" Rory suddenly started stumbling over her words for some reason.

"Yeah…?"

"Would you mind walking with me to the library," Rory said rather fast, knowing her boyfriend didn't really like being there so much.

"The library?"

"Yeah," said Rory nervously, "I mean I know you don't like it there, but I haven't seen you all day and I miss you, and I'm busy for the rest of the night so…?" Rory trailed off hopefully.

"Where are you?"

Rory told him.

"Alright," Logan sighed.

"I knew you couldn't resist," Rory joked, sighing in relief. With Logan with her, she'd be safe. "See you soon."

"Well isn't that sweet?"

Rory turned in horror at the voice and gasped in fear, backing away as her eyes fell on one of the guys that had raped her, his friend was standing next to him and grinning wickedly.

"Did you have as good a time as us last night? Is that why you're back?" asked a second voice, suddenly grabbing her from behind.

"HE--!" Rory screamed at the top of her lungs, but before she could finish a large hand once again found its way over her mouth.

"Why fight it baby? You know you want it," said the guy behind her as he began dragging her back inside the building and into an abandoned classroom, Rory kicking and struggling, her muffled screams gaining the attention of no one through the thick walls of Yale.

"Please just let me go," Rory sobbed softly as she was forced to the floor and the guy holding her momentarily lifted his hand to get situated on top of her.

"Shut up," he growled impatiently, proceeding to rape her while his friends guarded the door.

:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Logan paced nervously back and forth in the place Rory had said to meet her, checking his watch. He was getting worried. Rory wasn't where she said she'd be. He was trying to not get too worked up, but was succeeding very badly. He took out his cell and dialed Rory's number, slamming it shut impatiently when she didn't pick up, and ran back to her dorm to try and find her there.

:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Who's _Logan_?" asked one of the guys that had been standing near the door, picking up her once ringing cell phone off the floor and looking at it. All three of them were watching for when it would be safe to leave.

"A f-f-friend," Rory sobbed, praying that the other two wouldn't do anything to her.

"Hey, classes are ending. We have to go or we'll get caught," said one of them.

"Okay," said the guy talking to Rory. He pushed the cell phone forcefully into her hand. "Call him, text him, send a smoke signal, I don't care, but you better tell him you're all right."

Rory could only nod weakly and cry.

They all took that as signal to leave, leaving Rory on the floor. She readjusted her clothes with shaking hands, jumping when she heard her cell phone ringing again and saw Logan's name typed across the screen. She couldn't very well talk in the state she was in, since she didn't really think she'd be able to get through a conversation with Logan without breaking down and telling him everything. And then their relationship would be down the toilet.

But she had to do something to get him to stop worrying. So she sent him a text message.

:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Logan was still walking around looking for Rory. He had been to the library and she wasn't there, nor at her dorm. He checked the cafeteria and the paper too, but he couldn't find her. His cell phone beeped, letting him know he had an incoming message. He saw it was from Rory and quickly opened the file.

_Logan, sorry I wasn't there. I didn't feel good and had to leave. Don't worry I'm fine. Sorry for making you waste your time. Ha, made a rhyme. I'll call you later._

Logan frowned at the message. For some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that something was really wrong.

:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Rory eventually made it to her dorm once again. She would have been fine with just dying in that classroom, but she didn't know how soon people would be using it so she had left fairly quickly.

"Oh my god!" Rory yelled in surprise when she walked in on Paris and Doyle necking.

Paris and Doyle jumped away from each other as though they had been burned.

"Hey Gilmore," Doyle said nonchalantly and looking down to straighten his tie, evidently trying to make it seem as though he and Paris had not been caught in the act of almost being in the act.

"Okay, seriously, we need a system," Rory said, turning around to shut the door. "A sock or a sign or a song or something because this cannot keep happening."

"You want us to sing when we're having sex?" Doyle asked incredulously, looking up.

"If that will stop me from walking in on you two, then yes," Rory said, not looking at him and heading for her room.

"Woah, hey, are you okay," Paris asked walking up to Rory with a concerned look on her face.

"What?"

"You look like you've been crying."

"No I haven't."

"You're eyes are all red and puffy. Did something happen? Are you and Logan broken up?"

"No Paris we're not. Everything's fine. I'm just tired. I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed."

"You sure you're good?" Paris asked, not really believing her. Doyle got up and stood next to her, watching Rory closely.

Rory could feel tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. She wanted to tell them so badly, but she didn't want to be killed either, or to lose Logan. Besides, what if they thought she was a whore too, or, worse, treated her like she was a piece of glass. She damned her luck as a few tears rolled down her cheeks of their own accord. "I'm fine," she cried softly. "I'm just going to bed," she announced, knowing full well it was only around seven p.m. She prayed Paris wouldn't follow her. She had seen Paris and Doyle exchange worried glances through her tears, so she wasn't really expecting that to happen.

But still, a girl could dream.

Rory just sighed, and closed her eyes, resting against the headboard of her bed, her fingers fumbling with the straps of her purse. She had discarded her book bag to the floor, not caring that some of the contents had spilled out. She heard Paris come in and close the door softly, and then felt the bed sag as 

Paris sat down next to her. She was desperately trying to stop herself from crying. It would be much easier to get Paris to leave if she didn't have rivers of tears flowing down her face.

"Rory?" asked Paris softly, putting her hand on Rory's shoulder. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Rory said, attempting to smile and failing miserably.

"Rory _come on_. We're friends. You can talk to me."

"I'm just not feeling well. I think I should just rest. Could you leave me alone please? And if Logan shows up tell him I'm sleeping and I'll talk to him later."

Paris didn't move. "I'm not going anywhere till you tell me what really happened."

"I told you," Rory said defensively. "Now leave."

"I'm not stupid Gilmore. Did Logan try something?"

"No! I told you what happened. I'm sick and I need to rest. Now leave ,or I will make you."

"But—"

"Paris, just go!" Rory shouted, reaching out and nudging her in a not so gentle way an attempt to make her go.

Paris was starting to get annoyed. Here she was trying to help but instead she was being treated like crap. "Don't push—what happened to your arm?" Paris gasped, grabbing Rory's hand before she could take it back and pushing up her sleeve. She stared open mouthed at the bruises, some of which were in the distinct shape of fingers. "Oh my God, is Logan, is he abusing you?" Paris could barely get the words out.

"No."

"Then where did those come from?"

"I fell," Rory said lamely.

"On a hand?" Paris asked disbelievingly, half yelling.

"Paris, I thought I told you to go," Rory said loudly.

"Fine! Whatever!" Paris snapped, storming out of the room, Rory following her. Doyle was sitting on the couch but jumped up the second the door opened.

"What's going on?"

"Doyle, we're leaving." Paris said, walking out the door and leaving no room for argument

Rory breathed heavily when they left. Great. Now Paris would think that Logan was abusing her. Ain't life grand?

:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"I can not believe her," Paris said angrily, whipping out her cell phone. "She is so _stupid_. And insulting _my_ intelligence when I am trying to help her? Who does that? "

"What are you talking about? Is Rory okay?"

"And let me tell you, you don't get bruises like that from falling down."

"Rory has bruises?" Doyle asked, trying desperately to follow what Paris was saying.

"Sshhh!" Paris snapped, dialing a number and putting the cell up to her ear, her foot tapping impatiently and her arms crossed.

:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Chris and Lorelai sat on the couch, watching a movie.

"Oh my God, Lor, what would you do if that was you? Wouldn't it be so cool to be able to do that? I would love to do that!"

"Chris, if you don't stop saying that every five minutes I'm going to shove all of these licorice strands into your mouth, and then you won't be able to enjoy watching this, because you'll be choking to death."

"But I just think it's so cool. The special effects are amazing in this movie. I mean who knew? They're so unbelievable!"

"Would you like me to leave you and the special effects alone?"

"Sure."

Lorelai stared at him carefully, not sure if he was serious or not.

"Just kidding, I'll shut up."

"Thank you."

_Rrrriiiinnnggggg. Rrrrriiiiinnnnnnggggggg……_

"Your phone's ringing."

"I know."

"Aren't you going to answer it?"

"You're closer.

"No I'm not you're at least five feet closer than I am."

"But my legs are weak and old and decrepit but your legs, on the other hand, are strong, and manly, and phony."

"Phony?"

"Yeah, because they, ya know, wanna get the phone."

"I'm pity laughing right now," Chris said, but he got up anyways and handed it Lorelai.

"Hello?"

"_Lorelai? It's Paris."_

Lorelai made a face. "Oh hey Paris," Lorelai chirped, faking happiness. She glared at Christopher. "Why did you answer the phone?" she mouthed.

Chris threw up his hands in a "You told me to," kind of way.

"_Are you alone?"_

Lorelai blinked at the strange question. "Well, my posse just went to out to get some beer and ice cream, so right now yeah. Chris is here, do you want to talk to Chris?" she asked with a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

Chris rapidly shook his head back and forth.

"_Something's going on with Rory."_

Lorelai sat straight up, eyes wide, concern batting away all other emotions. "Rory? What's wrong is she okay?" She put her hand on Chris's knee.

"_I don't know. She won't tell me what's going on. She says she's okay but I think she's lying._ _She's been acting weird lately and she came home crying and when I was trying to get her to tell me what happened she got extremely defensive and pushed me and I saw some bruises on her arm."_

"Bruises? You saw bruises? As in plural? When? Where?" Lorelai was freaking out and Chris was starting to as well from just hearing Lorelai's side of the conversation.

"_On her arm. She said she fell and then she forced me to leave. I didn't know what I should do so I called you."_

"Is Logan…?" Lorelai attempting to make sense of everything.

"_I don't know if he's hurting her or not. She said he's not but he could have threatened her I guess. But he came by the paper earlier today asking if she was there and he looked really worried. I don't know what that means._

"Oh my god," Lorelai said, feeling as though she might cry.

"_I think it would be a good idea if you came down here and tried to get her to talk to you. She always talks about how close you guys are. I mean it could be nothing but you never know."_

"Yeah, right. We'll be down soon. Thanks for calling Paris." She hung up the phone and looked over at Chris. "We have to go to Yale."

"What? Why? Is Rory all right? What did Paris say?"

"I'll explain on the way," Lorelai said trying to keep her cool. She went about grabbing her purse and putting on her coat and shoes, and heading out the door, Chris following her as fast as he could.

:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**So, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. **

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woah I'm really pleased with the reaction getting for this story. Thanks you guys rock yo! Enjoy the third chapter!**

**The Truth**

**Chapter Three**

Logan looked at his watch and his footsteps echoed slightly as he walked along. Despite Rory's promise that she was okay, Logan had still opted to go see for himself. He had this gut feeling that she wasn't telling him something, and it was a little strange how she had waited so long before telling him that she couldn't meet him to go to the library. He knew her well enough that she would messaged way sooner than she did if something had really come up. She was responsible that way. Also, he didn't really know that everything way okay just from talking to her over the phone. Some kidnapper could have held a gun to her head and forced her to type the message. The thought of it made Logan quicken his pace.

He sighed inwardly as he spotted Paris standing in the middle of the hall, leaning against the wall. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to her. He made to edge his way past her.

"Where do you think you're going Huntzberger?" Paris asked loudly and rudely, grabbing onto his arm and stopping him in his tracks.

"I think it's none of your business," Logan quipped, annoyed at her attitude towards him. He wrenched his arm out of her grasp.

"You can't see her," Paris said, attempting to keep her cool.

Logan stopped, narrowing his eyes at her in annoyance. "Why the hell not?"

"Her words not mine."

"So she's in there?" Logan asked, partially relieved.

"Yes. Now go," Paris said forcefully.

Logan looked at Paris suspiciously. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's asleep. She said she'll call you later," Paris said, in a way that told Logan the conversation was over.

"Is she sick?"

"Do you want her to be?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Why do I get the feeling that something's going on here?"

"I don't know. Why do I get the feeling that trees are really pink with blue polka dots?"

"_What_?"

"Exactly my point. We all get strange feelings, that doesn't mean they're justified."

"So I guess you're not going to tell me what's going on?"

"Wow Huntzberger, you got one right. First time I bet? I'll be sure to alert the press. There may be hope for you yet."

"Okay, that's it, I'm going to talk to my girlfriend," Logan said, becoming extremely annoyed, pushing past her, slightly surprised when Paris didn't dry to drop kick him. He cursed when the door refused to open for him. He turned to Paris who was looking at him smugly.

"Locks really do come in handy don't they?"

"Dammit, Paris, let me in."

"No. I said Rory will talk to you tomorrow."

"Paris, _come on_."

"I told you she's asleep. Do you really want to wake up your sick girlfriend?"

Logan sighed heavily. "Will you just tell her I stopped by?"

"Sure."

Logan turned around and began to walk off, but not before Paris blurt out: "If I find out it was you that did it I will kick your ass."

Logan spun on his heel. "Did what?"

Paris cursed at herself. She hadn't met to outburst like that. She was just so angry. "Is that why you were looking for her today? Because you were afraid she'd tell someone?"

"Tell someone what? Please tell me what you're talking about!"

"Well don't get mad at Rory, she didn't even want me to know. She didn't say it was you, either, in case you're wondering, which is why I'm not in intense ass kicking mode just yet."

"Paris I'm telling you I don't know what you're talking about!" Logan was extremely confused, frustrated and worried at this point, all emotions the youngest Huntzberger didn't enjoy experiencing.

"Whatever," Paris said haughtily, turning to lean against the wall, signaling that it was time for him to leave.

"Is Rory okay?" Logan demanded.

Before Paris could reply Doyle appeared around the corner, followed by Lorelai and Christopher, who were both looking worried and whom he had just let inside campus, since during non- visiting hours the campus gates tended to be closed and only students could open them.

"Where's Rory?" asked Lorelai, walking quickly towards Paris, Chris following her.

"She's in our room. I'll let you in," Paris said, running over to the door and unlocking it.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Logan for what felt like the umpteenth time that night. "Why are you here?"

"Logan I think you should go," said Lorelai.

"What? No, not until I find out what's going on with my girlfriend."

"Logan now is really not the time to argue. Now something is going on with Rory and Chris and I need to make sure she's okay. If she wants to tell you she'll talk to you later."

"Lorelai, wait—" Logan protested.

"No. I told you to leave. I don't know how else to say it. Rory will talk to you later," Lorelai said annoyed, walking through the door Paris had unlocked, followed by Chris who shut the door behind them to stop Logan from following them in.

Paris moved away from the place where she had been blocking his path as well. "If you're the one that did this to Rory, I'd watch my back, because you'll have more than a dozen people ready to kick your ass. Me included." She walked off before Logan could respond.

Logan ran a hand through his hair growling in frustration. He felt like he could punch somebody. Really punch somebody. Like enough to kill them. He wanted to know why everyone seemed to be attacking him. He wanted to know why his girlfriend was acting so weird all of a sudden. There was so much he didn't know that he needed to and that really pissed him off, not to mention make him feel a bunch of other dreadful emotions. However, it was blatantly obvious that he wouldn't be allowed anywhere near Rory for a while, so he stalked off back to his room. Hopefully he could talk to her tomorrow. It would be Saturday after all, and they usually spent their weekends together.

:

Rory walked out of her room, dressed in baby blue pajamas. She groggily opened her eyes, attempting to smooth back her slightly unruly, bed-ridden hair. She was so tired, but she just remembered that she had an assignment to complete before class the next day. "Paris, can I please borrow your notes for Darlington's class?" she asked tiredly. "I promise not to mess them up. The coffee fiasco of October was a one time thing. And I don't even have coffee tonight. No beverages on site. So if you would please just let me borrow your notes that would be really great."

"Hey kiddo," said Chris, smiling at Rory's shocked expression.

"Oh my god!" she gasped, running forward to give her dad a hug and then her mom, who greeted her. "Geez, my heart," she laughed, happy to see them, if not also extremely confused. She was happy for the distraction though. "What are you guys doing here?"

Lorelai and Chris exchanged glances, their expressions very serious.

Rory was starting to get worried. "Is everything okay? Grandpa didn't have another heart attack did he?"

"No hon, the grandparents are fine," said Lorelai.

"Then why are you here? I mean don't get me wrong, I love that you are, but usually when you guys are here the sun is too."

"We just, wanted to see how you were," Chris said hesitantly.

"Oh, umm, I'm fine." Rory lied. "…Would you like to sit down?"

"That would be good," said Lorelai, sitting down next to Rory on the couch while Chris sat on a chair a few feet away from them.

"So, how are you?" Rory asked once they had all gotten situated.

"Good," said Lorelai. "Listen, Rory, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great," Rory said nervously.

"Because if there is something going on you know you can talk to us right? Or just your mom. Or even me if you want. We're always here to help you."

Rory was beginning to get extremely nervous. "Good to know."

"So," Christopher continued. "Anything going on that you want to tell us?"

Rory fidgeted nervously. "Not really…um, oh, I know, did I tell you that Yale is being sued?"

When her parent's demeanor remained serious and they only looked at her Rory continued, albeit feeling a little odd. "Yeah. Some little kid touched the magical toe and got hepatitis and now the parents are trying to sue the school and ban the statue."

Her parents only exchanged glances. On the way there they had decided that they would try and let Rory come to them with whatever was going on rather than forcing it out of her. However, as every opening they were giving her to talk to them had been deflected, they were going to have to take matters into their own hands.

"Okay I know it's not as exciting as Fear Factor but you have to admit it is kind of interesting," Rory pouted, a little put-out.

"Sweetie, I got a call from Paris today," Lorelai said, watching Rory closely.

"What did she say?" Rory asked, not liking where this was going.

Lorelai just cut to the chase. "She said that you came home crying and that you had bruises on your arm."

Rory's eyes widened.

"Sweetie, Logan isn't hurting you is he?"

Rory jumped up, defensive. "Of course not! Logan's been an amazing boyfriend. Paris is just overreacting. Yes, I did come home in tears today, but that was because I've been feeling under the weather lately and today I was especially tired, and then my teachers are piling up all this work and I just got a little stressed out. It's really no big deal. Just your normal college student meltdown."

"What about the bruises?" asked Chris quietly.

"Bruises?" Rory said, feigning ignorance, trying to buy herself some time to think up a good cover story.

"Paris said she saw some on your arm."

Rory forced a laugh. "You guys are worrying for nothing. You see, what happened was, I wasn't watching where I was going, and I almost fell, but some guy grabbed me and pulled me back, hard, before I could step on a pile of throw up. It was pretty gross. I tried to tell Paris that's what happened but she just wouldn't believe me." Speaking of Paris, she better be enjoying her night on campus, because it would be her last.

"Let me see," said Chris, and Rory pulled up her sleeve slightly, and turned to look out the window, feeling nervous, so she didn't see the look he exchanged with Lorelai.

'_It looks so peaceful_._' _Rory thought, which was an ironic contrast to what had been happening the past few days.

Lorelai watched her daughter carefully. Something about her had changed. It was a subtle thing, and if you didn't look closely you may not even notice. But there was just something about her. Something in her eyes, an emptiness that hadn't been there before, a kind of hollow chasm that could be masked but not completely hidden. She couldn't help but notice how, when Chris put his hand on Rory's wrist, she seemed to flinch a little. But the movement was so sudden and so quickly over, that Lorelai couldn't be sure she'd seen it at all.

Rory breathed a sigh of relief when her dad finally let go of her arm. It's not that she didn't trust him. She knew he'd never do anything to hurt her. It was just that being close to a male, any male, even her father, made her feel scared.

"You don't have any other bruises do you?" asked her mom, also examining her wrist.

"No," Rory said quickly, taking her hand back and hugging it against her, avoiding her mom's gaze. She didn't know why she didn't just tell them what was going on. Part of her wanted to very badly, but the other part kept on telling her how they'd just think she was a whore, and how Logan would find out, she'd lose him, and then how most likely she'd up dead. She tried to reason with herself, telling herself that it wasn't necessarily true, how it wasn't her fault, how Logan cared about her and would want to kick those guys asses, and how, if worse came to worse, she could get protection from the police. However, it wasn't really working, and so here Rory was, lying to her mom and dad's face, and praying that they'd leave.

Lorelai just looked at her daughter, not really sure that she believed her, but before she could investigate further, Chris's cell phone rang.

"Hello?...Oh my God!…She did?...No, no, it's fine I'll be there soon…" He hung up. "Lor, we have to go, that was the nanny, Gigi is in the hospital."

"Oh my God is she okay?" Rory asked, concerned.

"She's sick," Chris said, standing up. "The nanny didn't say too much over the phone, just that she started throwing up and has a red hot temperature."

"Wow, well, I hope she's okay," Rory said, as Lorelai stood up as well, knowing she had to go with Chris because he was the only ride she had and was out of cash but also wanting to stay longer and try to get Rory to talk to her. She hadn't really believed her story about the puke puddle or the college meltdown, although they were both feasible, something wasn't adding up.

"She will be," Lorelai assured. "See you later kid. Take care. And remember if you need anything, even if it's just to talk, call me," she leaned down to give Rory a hug and Rory promised that she would.

"I hope Gigi gets better," Rory said, giving her dad a hug also.

"Me too kiddo. See you later. Remember what your mom said, she's very smart. Love you."

"You too," Rory said as they walked out the door, walking over to close it behind them. She shut it the minute they had disappeared around the corner, turning the lock and leaning against it, breathing a sigh of relief.

:

**So what did you guys think, did I make Chris and Lorelai too gullible? I hope not lol. REVIEW!**

**I watched the last episode of Gilmore Girls. It took me forever to get myself to do it. I hate last episodes of series. They always make me cry. People think it's weird that I cry for fictional characters, but after watching the show for so long they kind of grow on you and when the credits roll for the last episode it's kind of like "I'll miss you." Plus it doesn't help that last episodes are usually so sentimental lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Truth**

**Chapter Four**

Rory woke up the next morning to the sound of her cell phone ringing. "No," she groaned. "Too early. Need sleep." It took her about a full five seconds to actually get the damn thing open once she had gotten it out of her purse.

"Hello?" she yawned, not bothering to check who it was.

"_Hey Ace!" _

Logan's voice really was too happy for so early in the morning. "Logan? What are you doing up so early? It's only eight o'clock." She looked over at Paris's bed to see it empty, along with a large note that said she was out and that if Doyle called and there was no message to document, Rory would die a very slow and painful death via nail clippers.

"_Go to your door."_

"Why?"

"_You'll just have to see."_

"Do I have to go now? I'm so tired, and the door is, like, 5,000 miles away."

"_Go."_

"Fine," Rory grumbled, climbing out of bed and not bothering with her hair except to run a cursory hand through it, because, really.

Eight o'clock on Saturday morning.

"Hey Ace!" Logan yelled happily as Rory opened the door, spreading his arms and leaning in to give her a hug. "How are you this fine morning?" he asked with a smile. "I brought you some soup," he said, handing her a container, with a rose taped on top.

Rory smiled. "I love it," she said, grinning at him, giving him the smallest kiss before quickly moving away. "But why do I need soup?" Rory asked, confused.

"Paris said you weren't feeling well," Logan explained, a little hurt at how the kiss had played out.

"Oh, well, thanks. Actually, I am kind of hungry. Do you want some?"

Logan nodded, and Rory went about getting bowls. Logan was watching her carefully, not having forgotten about the night before.

"So what happened yesterday?" asked Logan casually.

"Yesterday?"

"Where'd you have to run off to so suddenly?"

"Oh that. I sent you a text message."

"Yeah, but what specifically went wrong?" Logan asked, testing her.

"Umm…" Rory said nervously, trying to remember what she had written in that message. She looked sideways and caught a glance of herself in the mirror, noting how morning-esque she looked, which wasn't really that surprising. "Hey, I'm going to go change, I'll be right back. You can dish out the soup."

"Right," Logan said, watching as she walked quickly past him and into her room, noticing how she pushed herself as far away from him as she possibly could as she edged past him, as though he had some kind of disease.

She returned a few minutes later, dressed for the day in dark blue jeans and a sparkly white long-sleeved shirt, her hair now brushed and a fresh coat of make-up decorating her face. "So, where were we?" Rory asked, grabbing two cups out of the cupboard and filling them with orange juice, before realizing how bad that would probably taste with soup and dumping it out, lugging out the large bottle of Coke instead.

"You were about to tell me, specific details included, why you had to skip out on me yesterday when I came to pick you up to go to the library."

"Oh yeah. Wow, you have a really good memory," Rory laughed nervously.

"It's one of my many charming attributes. It's how I got into Yale."

"Trust me, you don't want to know what happened, it would only bore you," she handed Logan his cup and he went over and sat on the couch, beckoning for her to sit down next to him, which she did, but only because he would find it odd if she didn't.

"I like being bored. It makes the fun stuff more fun."

Rory laughed and nodded in agreement, shoving a spoonful of soup in her mouth, mumbling gibberish, hoping that what sounded like "WegfhwereIseemysoopho," would somehow translate into something that Logan would accept as a legitimate excuse and that would match what her text message said.

Logan just looked at her like she'd announced her dream of someday being able to hostess an alien family on earth. "Huh?"

Rory shoved another spoonful in her mouth, saying basically the same thing.

Logan sighed, putting his bowl down at his feet. "Rory, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Rory said, looking away from him.

"It's not nothing. Come on you've been acting strange for the past three days. You don't seem to want to come near me, Paris is yelling at me for doing something to you and threatening to kick my ass, your parents show up in the middle of the night, looking like somebody died, and then tell me to get lost."

"You were here last night?"

"Rory come on, tell me what's going on."

"I'm not that hungry right now. I'll save this for later," Rory said, walking over and putting her bowl on the countertop. She turned back around to see Logan looking at her, obviously expecting an answer. "I'll just get my purse and then we can go," she told him, walking past him, but Logan reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back down on the couch next to him.

"Ace, please talk to me," he begged.

Rory felt tears spring from her eyes before she could stop them, and looked away from him, embarrassed. "It's nothing," Rory said, beginning to cry in spite of herself.

Logan carefully put his arm around her, his eyes filled with concern. Rory whimpered, and began to shake. "Please don't hurt me," she whispered, screwing her eyes shut and shrinking back against the couch.

Logan felt his heart break at how terrified she seemed of him, but something told him to not let go of her. "Who's hurting you?" he asked, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"I'm so sorry Logan," she cried.

"Who's hurting you?" Logan repeated, keeping a hold on her.

"I can't tell you," Rory admitted.

"Why?" Logan asked, trying to keep his anger under control.

"They said if I told anyone they'd kill me. I'm really scared Logan."

Logan's eyes widened. _They?_ So there was more than one? "Who? What did they do to you?" Logan demanded.

Rory could only shake her head and cry, while Logan tried to calm her down. She was terrified of telling him. He'd surely hate her after he found out. Maybe he'd even do it to her too, as a punishment or something. She had read about that kind of thing happening. But it was too late now. She had to tell him. And he did seem honestly concerned. "They raped me," she finally said, barely above a whisper.

:

**Yay, she finally told somebody. I'm glad she told Logan. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait. **

**I got The Black Parade is Dead! I love it!! Gerard is hilarious during the concert in New Jersey. I LOVE YOU MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!! Ahem, sorry.**

**The Truth**

**Chapter Five**

Logan's eyes widened his heart beating incredibly fast. He was hoping, praying, that he had misheard his girlfriend. "They raped you?" He could barely say it, the words tasting like bile coming out of his throat.

Rory nodded, "I'm so sorry Logan. I really screwed up."

Logan swallowed thickly, anger coursing through his veins. He vowed to kill the men who had hurt his girlfriend. "Who was it?"

"I don't know," Rory cried, fighting to keep some control and not break down completely. "There were three of them but I didn't recognize any of t-them."

"Why didn't you tell me Ace?"

"I know, I'm s-s-sorry, I should have told you the f-f-first time it happened. But they said they'd k-kill me."

Logan's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean the first time it happened? Rory, did they do it more than once?"

"Twice. The first time it was al-all of them and the second time it was only one."

"Is that the day you sent me the text message?" Logan asked, putting two and two together.

Rory nodded.

Logan felt like his world was crashing down around him. How could he have let this happen? He was supposed to protect her. What could he _possibly_ have been doing that was so important he couldn't have been there to keep her safe? "Rory, I am so, so sorry," he said. "I should've known something was up with the way you've been acting. I'm so stupid."

Rory tried to give him a small smile but failed miserably. "You don't have to be this nice," Rory said.

"What are you talking about?"

Rory sprung up off the couch. "What do you mean what am I talking about? Logan, I was with another man. Oh, wait no sorry, men. I'm a whore! I should be wearing boots that go to my thighs and fish net stockings, have too much make-up on and make inappropriate suggestions at all the guys that walk past."

"Rory—" Logan stood up also.

"I mean, I was a jerk to you, got my friends and family ready to kill you when you didn't even do anything, and I lied to you. I couldn't even tell you what was going on because I didn't want you to hate me. I haven't let you anywhere near me because I've been afraid you'd see the all the bruises and marks. Not to mention the fact that being around guys in general makes me nervous. And here I am, crying all over you, and you're just standing there being so nice, and that's not fair to you. That's not fair to you because you are so amazing, and wonderful, and kind and all these other things and you don't deserve this. God, I hate myself!" Rory said, venting all that she'd felt in the past three days.

Logan listened to Rory's speech, feeling tears coming to his eyes, which was not something that happened often, if ever. "Hey," he said firmly, grabbing Rory's shoulders and putting his forehead against hers, "I do not hate you. Far from it Rory I can't believe you would even think that. And what happened was not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong—"

"But—"

"No buts. Did you willingly do anything with them?"

Rory shook her head.

"I didn't think so. You're not a whore and I better not ever hear you say that ever again."

"So, you're not going to leave?"

"Not in this life time or the next."

Rory threw her arms around Logan, crying onto his shoulder. "I'm just so scared all the time," she said. "I don't like being like this."

"You need to go to the hospital," Logan said, rubbing her back.

Rory bit her lip nervously. "I know. I'm just nervous."

"I'll be with you the whole time. Come on, we can take my car," he put his arm around her as she grabbed her purse and they headed out the door.

Rory clung to Logan all the way out to the parking lot and his car. He opened the door for her and then quickly got in his side, turning the key in the ignition. He frowned as the vehicle made a strange sound and didn't turn on. He tried again and the same thing happened. He hit the dashboard with his fist, hoping that would start the car. Sadly, it didn't.

"Damn it," he cursed, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"We can just take my car," Rory said, opening the door to get out.

"Having trouble?"

Rory and Logan turned, Rory's eyes widening in horror as she saw who it was. She turned to Logan, trying desperately to signal to him that he was one of the guys that raped her, but Logan was already making his way over to him.

"Hey Scott. My car won't start."

Rory stayed in the back, frozen in terror. "Logan, let's take my car," she choked out.

Scott glanced over at her and Rory felt her insides turn. "Well where are you guys going? Maybe I could give you lift."

"That's okay," Rory said loudly and quickly.

"This is my girlfriend Rory," Logan introduced. "Rory, this is Scott. What are you doing all the way back there, don't be shy come and say hi."

Rory looked over at Scott, eyes wide. He gave her a warning look and she hesitantly walked over.

"Hey," Scott said.

Rory nodded, mumbling a response. She turned to Logan. "Can we please go?" she said, holding tightly to his arm.

"Where are you heading out to?" Scott asked curiously, not taking his eyes of Rory. He smirked to himself at how Rory squirmed underneath his gaze and refused to look up.

Before Rory could make up some place Logan said, "The hospital."

Rory turned red in the face and gripped Logan's arm tightly, trying to get Logan to shut up.

"Oh really?" Scott said, glancing over at Rory. "Well if you want I can take you. I was just headed there myself to see my sister."

"What's wrong with her?" asked Logan concerned.

"She was in a car accident. C'mon, I'll take you," he said, giving Rory a long, hard look.

"That's okay," Rory said.

"It's really no trouble," Scott insisted.

"Yeah Rory, Scott's a good friend of mine, you can trust him."

Scott smiled at Rory, whose heart was beating wildly in her chest.

"Okay," Rory said, seeing no way out of it. They all walked the few spaces to Scott's car and Rory and Logan climbed in the back, Scott getting in the driver's seat.

"So why are you going to the hospital?" Scott asked, watching Rory in the rearview mirror as he started the car.

Logan glanced at Rory, who was studying her hands. "It's personal," Logan finally said.

"Oh."

Logan took Rory's hand as they began driving. "You okay?" he asked with concern. You're shaking."

"I just don't feel good," Rory said quickly, glancing sideways at Scott and then scooting closer to the door.

"It's a good thing we're going to a hospital then, isn't it?" said Scott, turning in his seat to look back at her.

"Yeah," Rory said faintly.

Logan frowned, but put his girlfriend's odd behavior down to nerves, while Rory tried to come up with some way to get out of the horrible situation she was now in.

:

**There's the next chapter. Sorry its short. But you could try reading my new Harry Potter story I put up while you're waiting for the next chapter. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Edited May 25, 2009 (I only changed one word, I felt bad having this one curse word in here because of my religious beliefs, so I replaced it with a different word.)**

**You're in for a long chapter. Sixteen pages: a new record, I think. Normally I'd break this down into multiple chapters but I want to get it down before my muse leaves me.**

**Warning: After reading this chapter, you'll probably be like, "What the ;'?!" but certain things must be done or the amazing (just kidding ;) plot will come to a grinding halt, and all will be lost.**

**I don't know Rory's middle name, so I made something up. If it's wrong tell me and I'll fix it (maybe).**

**I recommend listening to the song "Fix You" by Coldplay during the part where Rory says, "I don't believe this." I listened to it while writing that scene.**

**The Truth**

**Chapter Six**

It was a long, stressful twenty minutes later that they arrived at the hospital. Scott led the way inside and Logan had his hand on the small of Rory's back, urging her forward.

"Here we are," Scott said, holding open the door for them.

Rory rushed past him as quickly as she could, trying to keep as far away from him as she could. She still didn't know how to get out of the situation she was in. Logan started leading her up to the desk, but she pulled him back and whispered in his ear. "Can you tell Scott to go? I don't want him hearing what happened."

Logan looked from her to Scott. "Yeah, old on a sec," he walked over to Scott. "Hey man sorry but would you mind giving us a minute?"

Scott glanced at Rory. "No, I'll just be over there," he said as Logan watched him go around the corner.

Logan walked back up to Rory. "He's gone," he said, as Rory looked nervously older his shoulder. He led her up to the front desk.

"How may I help you?" a kind looking young woman asked.

Logan looked to Rory, who didn't say anything but was looking warily at the stop where Scott had been almost moments before. "Rory?" Logan said gently.

"I think we should just go." Rory said, looking up at him

Logan looked at her in confusion. "What? No, we're not going anywhere. You need to get help."

"But—"

"Ace, no, you have to do this," he turned to the nurse without waiting for Rory to respond. "We'd like to report a rape," he said bluntly.

"_Logan!"_ Rory said.

The nurse immediately stood up, a look of sympathy on her face. "It's alright dear," she said, placing her hand on Rory's shoulder. "You don't have to be nervous. I know this can be hard, but your friend is right. What happened to you is very serious and you need to get the proper care."

Rory resisted the very strong urge to roll her eyes, remaining silent. _Like she knows anything, stupid blonde bimbo._ Rory thought.

"Here are some forms for you to fill out," said the nurse gently, handing some forms and a pen to Rory, who took them without a word. "You can have a seat in the waiting room and the nurse will be by in a minute to take you to the examination room. Don't worry, everything will be okay," she said comfortingly.

Scott's insides bristled with anger as he heard the exchange from where he was hidden. Stupid bitch. She would pay.

Dearly.

"Who made you Nostradamus?" Rory mumbled, but the woman didn't hear her. She let Logan lead her into the waiting room and sat down with a sigh, Logan sitting next to her with his arm around her. There were only two other people in there and it was relatively silent.

"Hey," Logan whispered in her ear, "I know you're scared but it's going to be okay. And I'm going to be with you the whole time."

Rory really wished people would stop telling her it was going to be okay, because from her point of view it definitely wasn't going to be. "Yeah, I guess," Rory sighed heavily, beginning to fill out the forms. She paused at one of the blanks. "They want an emergency contact. Would you mind if I put your number down?"

Logan shook his head. "I don't mind. Though I would've thought you'd want to put your mom down," he added thoughtfully.

"I would, it's just she lives thirty minutes away, so if there was a real emergency it'd take her a while to get here."

"Did you tell your mom what happened yet?" asked the blonde carefully.

"I think I'll just go up there and tell her. I don't want to do it over the phone."

"You need me to come with you?"

"No, this is something I need to do on my own."

"Okay."

The next few minutes were spent in silence as Rory finished filling out all the necessary information and then the two sat quietly, not having much to say. Every few minutes Logan would squeeze Rory's hand reassuringly. Rory gave him a small smile, giving a sigh of relief when the nurse finally walked in and called her name. She just wanted to get out of there and as far away from Scott as possible, whom, thankfully, still hadn't returned.

"Hello dear, if you'd just come with me," she said kindly.

Rory began following her, Logan right behind her. She hesitated and turned to him. "Would you mind waiting out here?" she asked. She didn't want Logan to see all the bruises and marks on her body.

"You sure?" Logan asked, not sure if he should be hurt or not.

Rory nodded.

"Okay, call if you need me."

The nurse smiled at Rory and led her off into a small room that held a scale, telling Rory to step on it so she could take her weight. After that was settled she led Rory into a small room and got out a clipboard.

"Your name is Lorelai Getter Gilmore right?"

"Yeah,"

It was another few minutes while the nurse went through all the questions. Rory was surprised that she was able to get through all the questions without crying. She felt surprisingly calm.

"You did good," the nurse said when they were finished, "The doctor will be with you in a few minutes."

When she left Rory got her phone out and called her house. She was glad that all she got was the answering machine. "Hey mom, it's Rory. Well, you probably knew that. Or maybe not. I'm rambling now. Um, listen. I have some news. I don't want to tell you over the phone so I'm coming to Stars Hollow. Say hi to dad for me. Call me when you get this. Love you, bye."

* * *

Logan leaned back against the chair in the waiting room, staring blankly up at the television which was playing some sitcom show that Logan didn't care about.

"Hey, everything go okay?" Scott asked, taking a seat next to him. "Where's Rory?"

"The nurse called her back about fifteen minutes ago. How's your sister?"

Scott smirked to himself, "She's okay. She wanted me to get her some tea, but I wanted to check on you first, make sure you're okay," he lied easily. He actually did have a sister, but he had made up her being in a car crash.

"Just waiting for Rory," Logan said.

"What happened?" Scott asked, feigning ignorance.

"I'm not really at liberty to say,"

"Right," Scott said, "I'd be better be getting back to Laura." He fingered the scalpel he had nicked off a cart and hidden in his pocket. He knew he had to hurry if he wanted to get to Rory before she could divulge anymore information. He really was sorry he was going to have to kill her, Logan would be devastated and she really was a pretty girl.

Ah well, you win some, you lose some.

* * *

Rory had her cell phone in her hand, preparing to text Logan. She had just called her house and she knew that she should tell Logan the truth about Scott next. She sat on the edge of the bed with her back to the door and started typing her message:

_Don't let Scott see this!! He's one of the guys that raped me. I swear I'm not lying!! Please don't be mad, I tried to tell you earlier but I didn't know how with him watching. I'm really sorry! Please make sure he doesn't—"_

"Doesn't what?" Scott asked icily, putting a hand over her mouth quickly before she could scream for help. He yanked the cell phone out of her hand roughly. "I wouldn't send that message I were you," he said.

Rory struggled to get out of his grip, but his arms were painfully tight around her. "Did you really think you'd get away with it?" he hissed, a hint of laughter in his voice. "Did you seriously think I wouldn't know what was going on?"

Rory concentrated all her power on getting away from him but he held her effortlessly. She looked sideway as he removed one arm, hoping that maybe he was going to let her go. She gave a muffled shriek of terror as he brought out a scalpel and held it in front of him, looking at it. "It really is a shame that I have to kill you now," he said, looking from the instrument to Rory.

Rory shook her head vigorously her screams muffled by his hand. Tears were running down her face.

"It _is_ unfortunate love, I agree. But you broke the rules. We had an agreement: You keep quiet; in return you don't get hurt. On the other hand, you say one word about what's been going on and you'll be killed. You broke that agreement. I really will miss you though," he said, kissing Rory on the cheek before forcing her head back and bringing the blade up to her neck.

Somehow in the moment Rory managed to maneuver he foot and stamped hard on his foot.

"Fucking bitch!" he yelled, his grip lapsing momentarily. Rory ran for the door but he grabbed her hair, and she stopped in her tracks, falling over backwards with a painful cry. He held her down before she could get up, coming at her with the knife again.

"Wait!" Rory cried, tears streaming down her face.

Scott stopped in spite of himself, part of him wondering what she would say.

"I didn't use your name! I swear I didn't!"

"You gave descriptions, though, didn't you? That's as good as my name."

"But those could have matched anybody! And if I say that it wasn't you, what choice does the nurse have but to believe me? Please, I'm really sorry. I swear I won't say anything! Please just give me one more chance," she begged through her tears.

Scott leaned down next to her. "I can't believe I'm doing this. Listen, bitch, you say anything, even the smallest peep, you die and your boyfriend die. I mean it. If I even think you've told anyone then…" he drew a line across his throat with his thumb. "Do I make myself clear?"

Rory nodded.

"Get up," he said, getting off her.

Rory got to her feet, shaking like a leaf and feeling extremely relieved as Scott pocketed the weapon. "Go tell your boyfriend you're done. Make him believe you. I'll be taking you home in a few minutes. Wait by the car."

Rory nodded and made to edge past him but he grabbed her arm and turned her around roughly, a slight gasp of pain escaping the girl's lips. "You better not forget our agreement," he said threateningly.

"I won't," Rory said, getting out of the room as quickly as she could without attracting attention. Luckily, her nurse wasn't in the hall and Rory was able to get to the waiting room without any trouble.

"Hey Ace," Logan stood up as he spotted Rory coming toward him. "That was fast."

"Yeah, let's go," Rory said, wanting to get out of there before either Logan or the doctors figured out what was going on.

"Wait, what did the doctor's say?" Logan asked suspiciously.

"Everything's fine."

"Aren't you supposed to talk to the police?"

"I did. I paid too," Rory lied, wishing he would stop questioning her.

"That fast?" Logan asked, not believing her.

"I know, it was fast, wasn't it, like lightning, or NASCAR. Anyways, we should probably go. I ran into Scott and he said he wants to meet us by the car," she said quickly, tugging on Logan's hand.

Logan stopped her. "You sure everything went okay?"

"Yeah, of course. It was smooth. Like a smoothie. Ha ha, I can be so funny sometimes," she said, forcing Logan along.

Logan looked at Rory strangely as he allowed himself to be pulled out of the door and into the parking lot.

"Don't worry Ace the car isn't going anywhere," Logan said as Rory practically ran to get to it but she didn't slow down until she got there. "Geez Ace, what's going on?"

"I just don't like hospitals. Here comes Scott."

"Hey guys, ready to go?" Scott said, striding up to them.

"How's your sister?" Logan asked. "Don't you need to stay longer?"

"Nah, she's fine, she has a few broken bones but she'll live. She's on all this medication so she's dead out now. Everything okay with you Rory?"

"Fine," the girl said stiffly.

"Shall we go then?" Scott asked cheerfully, opening the back door for Rory as Logan got in the other side.

It seemed to take forever to get back to Yale and when they did Rory couldn't get out of the car fast enough. Logan bid goodbye to Scott and followed Rory back to her dorm.

"You holding up Ace?"

"Yep."

"That was really nice of Scott to take us to the hospital."

"Yeah, real nice," said Rory coldly.

Logan gave her a strange look. "Do you not like him or something?"

"He's fine. I'm sorry, I'm just tired," Rory said, digging her cell out of her purse as it started to ring. "Mom?"

"_Rory? I just got your message. Everything okay?"_

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"_When are you coming down? I want to hear this big news."_

"You'll just have to wait till I get there."

"_Aw, can't you at least give me a hint?"_

"Nope."

"_You're mean,"_ Lorelai pouted.

"I'll see you soon." Rory hung up. "That was my mom," she said to Logan. "I'm going to be going to Stars Hollow for a day or two."

Logan blinked at the abrupt news. "O-kaay."

"I should probably pack."

"You want some help?" Logan offered.

"No thanks, it'll be faster if I just do it. I know where all my stuff is anyway," she frowned as her cell rang again, her face turning pale as she recognized the number to the hospital, obviously wanting to know where she went. She sent the call to voicemail and shoved it quickly back inside her purse.

"Who was that?" asked Logan curiously.

"Wrong number. You can go if you want. All I'm going to do is pack so it might be pretty boring," she said, hoping he'd leave and that the hospital wouldn't call him too. She prayed his cell phone was turned off.

"Alright, see you in a few days," he said, giving her a kiss before walking out the door. He couldn't help but notice how odd the youngest Gilmore was acting.

* * *

Rory arrived at her house about forty-five minutes later.

"The prodigal daughter returns!" Lorelai said, running up to Rory and giving her a hug.

"Hey mom. Dad home?"

"Nah, he's at work."

"Woah," said Rory jokingly.

Lorelai laughed. "Yeah I know it's a shock to me too. I didn't know he'd be able to keep a job this long. But what's the big news?"

"Oh, um, it was just some paper thing. No big deal," Rory stammered.

"Did they make you queen?" Lorelai asked knowingly.

"Not exactly. I was just given layout, which is like, a really big deal."

"…"

"What?"

"You had to come to Stars Hollow to tell me that? You had me waiting in anticipation all afternoon to tell me about _layout?_ I bought popcorn dude."

"Popcorn?" Rory asked excitedly, her face lighting up.

"It was all ready to go in the kitchen, all buttered and salty. Guess we don't need it now,"

"_Mom,_" Rory said, walking out into the kitchen.

"I'm just kidding sweets, that's really cool that you got layout. Soda?"

"Thanks dude," Rory said, digging into the popcorn.

* * *

Logan sat back lazily on his couch, flipping through the channels on the t.v.

"Nothing's ever on," he grumbled to himself, stopping momentarily at an overrated movie and then continuing on. His cell phone rang and he got it out, frowning at the caller id. _"Why is the hospital calling me?_ He thought, perplexed.

"Hello?"

"_Mr. Huntzburger?"_ said a female voice.

"Yes."

"_I'm doctor Anderson from Hartford Grand Hospital. You were put down as an emergency contact of Lorelai Getter Gilmore's correct?"_

"That's right," Logan said, wondering what this could be about.

"_We were wondering if you knew where Miss Gilmore went, she never finished her examination."_

"She didn't?"

"_No. She got through all the questions, but disappeared before the doctor had a chance to do the physical examination. Do you know where she is?"_

"She told me she finished her examination."

"_Not exactly."_

Logan sighed. "I'm sorry."

"_Miss Gilmore was raped wasn't she?"_

"You have it in the file don't you?" Logan asked rather rudely.

"_I was just going to say she probably got scared and couldn't handle being here. A lot of the time rapists give threats of killing their victims if they talk. Plus, the victims are usually embarrassed that it happened and may think it's their fault. Half the cases aren't reported. That probably happened to Miss Gilmore. She took a big step in the right direction in coming here in the first place, that was very brave of her, but you should try to convince her to finish out her examination. It's crucial to catching the vermin that did this to her."_

"Right," said Logan thickly.

The nurse hung up and Logan dialed Rory's number.

"_Hey. What's up?" _came his girlfriend's voice over the phone.

"Guess who just called me?"

"_I don't know."_

"The hospital. They wanted to know where you were."

"_Th-there must be a mistake,"_ Rory stammered nervously on the other line.

"I don't think so. They said you never finished your examination."

"_I did finish it!" _said Rory defensively.

"Last time I checked hospitals don't lie," Logan said more harshly than he meant to.

"_I can't believe you don't believe me!"_

"Why would they tell me that you missed the appointment if you didn't? "

"_Doctors are people too Logan, they can make mistakes. She probably just misplaced my file."_

"Rory."

"_Whatever. You don't believe me, then fine. I have to go."_

Logan sighed in frustration as the phone cut off. She was being annoyingly difficult. He grabbed his coat and headed out the door. If she wasn't going to get help on her own, then he would make her. He didn't care if he seemed too pushy or was going way past the line of proper boyfriend-to-girlfriend conduct. Fuck the stupid rule book. Rory was going back to the hospital, even if he had to drag her kicking and screaming. Period.

* * *

Rory walked into the bookstore.

"Hey Rory," Andrew greeted, "I didn't know you were coming."

"It was a spur of the moment thing," Rory smiled.

"Alright, are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Nope, just browsing."

"Alright then I'll be right here if you need anything."

Rory nodded and began browsing through the shelves, looking for something good to read. She had some time to kill while her mom went to make sure everything was okay at the inn so she decided to go book shopping. Her mom never wanted to go with her anyways because it always took her so long to get what she wanted.

"Oh now that's just cruel, you just walked right past Hemmingway. Come on at least give the guy a _chance_."

Rory turned around, eyes wide. _"Jess?" _she said in disbelief.

"You remember," he said, giving her a small smile.

"Oh my God, what are you doing here?" she gave him a friendly hug, unusually happy to see him. It was probably just the fact that they had so much history and that they had finally got on good terms again after that nasty break up. Plus, Jess was the one guy Rory could trust. Sort of, kind of, well okay the other two things were true. Point is, it was good to see a familiar face that was the same age as her.

"Just visiting."

Rory looked taken aback. _"What?"_

"Like I said, I came to burn down the town. You don't happen to have any matches on you do you?" Jess said sarcastically.

"I'm just surprised. You always hated it here."

"Yeah well, I'm actually staying with Luke for a couple of days. My roommate moved in with his girlfriend and I can't afford to stay there by myself so Luke is letting me stay with him for a couple of days while I find a new apartment."

"Oh I'm so sorry," Rory said sympathetically. "Any luck?"

"It's okay the place was crowded anyways, and no. All the places where I want to live cost a fortune."

"Have you thought about getting a place in Stars Hollow?"

Jess looked at Rory like she'd gone insane.

"I'm guessing no. Small town life not for you huh?"

"Amen sister. Say, what are you doing now?"

Rory blinked. "Nothing really, why?"

"Wanna hang out?"

"With you?"

"Me being a part of the hanging out process was my original plan, yes."

"Uh…sure. That sounds fun."

"Alright, then," Jess said, taking a book of the shelf and proceeding to read the back cover.

"What, here?" Rory asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"You like it here."

"Yeah but we can go somewhere else, I don't mind."

"Gilmore, I know you. You haven't even hit the mystery section yet, you won't be done for a while. Take your time, I'm fine waiting right here."

"You sure?"

Jess nodded and Rory smiled, walking off.

They left the store about three hours later, much to Jess's relief. Don't get him wrong, he liked books as much as the next guy. But there was liking books, and there was having an inappropriate attachment to them.

"I can't believe I only bought seven books," Rory said as they left the store. She had arranged to pick them up later so she wouldn't have to carry them around with her.

"Ten."

"What?"

"I got these for you," he said, producing three paperbacks.

"Jess," Rory said, taking them. She looked at the titles. "Wow, these are supposed to be really good. Thank you. But why would you do this?"

Jess shrugged. "I figured I owed you."

"Oh, you didn't have to do anything," Rory said, although she couldn't really argue with him there.

"I can take them back if you want."

"No way, touch them and you die," Rory hugged the books protectively to her chest. "Ow!" she said as a little girl bumped into her. "Watch where you're going would you?" she snapped, clutching her side and wincing. Rory still had bruises and the girl bumping in to her didn't help matters.

"Sorry," the girl said, looking like she was about to cry.

"Don't say sorry, watch where you're going."

"I didn't mean to," the girl cried, running off.

Rory felt guilty. "I'm sorry!" she called, but the girl kept running. Rory Gilmore looked up to see Jess staring at her. "What?" she said rather snappishly, still clutching her side.

"What's wrong with your side?"

"Nothing," Rory said, straightening up and removing her hands, hugging herself. "It just hurt when she bumped into me. C'mon, let's go," she said. She stopped suddenly, grabbing onto Jess's arm. "Oh my God!" she breathed fearfully as her eyes fell on the last person she wanted to see. How in the hell did Scott find her here? She dragged Jess into an alley hidden from Scott despite Jess' protests. Scott, thankfully had his back to them.

"What the hell is going on?" Jess demanded as Rory watched Scott turn around, running a hand through his raven hair. That's when she realized something.

It wasn't Scott, just some guy that lived in town.

Rory could have kicked herself.

"Rory?" Jess said, looking at her worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Rory noticeably froze. "It, um, it…bees. There were some really big bees flying towards us. Didn't you see them?"

"No."

Rory shrugged and walked back onto the street.

"Rory wait," Jess said, grabbing Rory's arm. "What's really going on?"

"I told you: bees," Rory said, wishing he'd just let it go.

"Rory, c'mon," Jess said imploringly.

"I should probably get home."

"Why?"

"I have laundry, and I promised mom I'd meet her at Luke's for dinner later." That was all true, so she really wasn't lying. She just left out the part about how her mom wouldn't be home till late.

"I'll walk you," Jess said, sensing that she didn't want to talk.

"No, it's fine, I'll walk by myself. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Tomorrow." Jess said, slightly hurt.

"Great," Rory walked off, rolling her eyes slightly. She'd have to remember to keep her cool if she didn't want anyone to get suspicious. It would figure that Jess would see her freak out. She knew he didn't believe her half-ass story about the bees, he wasn't stupid.

* * *

"I can't believe this," Rory said to herself as she arrived back at her house. Logan's car was parked out front, the owner leaning against the door. He looked up as she approached him, straightening up. "What are you doing here?" she deadpanned.

"You're mad."

"What are you doing here?" Rory repeated, ignoring him.

Logan sighed. "We both know why I'm here Ace."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me this is about that hospital thing?" she said incredulously.

Logan just looked at her.

"It is, isn't it? What the hell, I told you the hospital is wrong! They made a mistake. For some reason you can't seem to believe that." Rory said loudly.

"The fact that you even feel the need to be so defensive in the first place proves that you're lying!"

"I'm getting defensive because you're accusing me of lying to you! What proof could you possibly have?"

"Let's see," said Logan, pretending to think. "The fact that the hospital called me, the fact that I called them back and made them double check, twice, to make sure they were talking about the right person, and the fact that the lady at the hospital said you probably left because you were scared."

Rory frowned, anger coursing through her veins. She jumped as her cell rang and she took it out, looking at the number. She turned it off and shoved it back in her purse, almost laughing at the irony of it all.

"That was the hospital wasn't it?" Logan said knowingly. "They told me they were going to call you again."

"None of you business," Rory snapped, not wanting to tell him that he was right.

"Fuck it Rory! It is too my business! Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you! I have been standing out here for hours waiting for you to come home to make sure you're okay!"

"If it was so much trouble then you should have just left."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay! I couldn't just—"

"Couldn't just what? I didn't ask you to do anything. You were not invited here!"

Logan's insides bristled with hurt and anger but he tried to keep calm. "Look, I'm sorry that you got hurt, and I'm sorry that you're scared, I really am, but you have no right to act like this. I've done nothing but been nice to you and I don't deserve to be treated this way."

"Then go."

Logan just stared at her. "What?"

Rory could feel tears coming to her eyes. She wanted so badly to just run to him and hug him and tell him everything, but Scott's warning rang in her ears:

"_Listen, bitch, you say anything, even the smallest peep, you die and your boyfriend dies."_

She had to protect Logan.

Even if it meant losing him.

"Go, you obviously shouldn't be here," she repeated coldly.

Logan was silent for a few seconds before he said: "I know you don't want me to go."

"Oh I really think I do."

"Rory, come on, stop being so damn difficult."

"I just asked you to leave, that's about as simple as it gets. You'd have to be extremely stupid not to understand that. Oh, wait, what am I saying, you are extremely stupid," Rory said, hating herself. It took all she had to keep herself from crying.

"Why are you doing this?" Logan nearly yelled, his face red from hurt and annoyance.

"Because I don't want you here. If you can't trust me, then we shouldn't be together."

"Dammit it Rory, you know this isn't what you want."

"Yes, it is," Rory said through gritted teeth.

"The fuck it is!" Logan screamed, walking up to her so he was standing right in front of her. He wanted to grab her and shake some sense into her. Rory's eyes widened but she stood her ground, eyes filled with determination. "You know this isn't what you want!" he repeated. "Don't you dare give me that bullshit! You're just scared and now you're running away!"

"That's not true," Rory said, fed up with all of his arguments, no matter how true they were.

"It isn't, huh? Fine! Then tell me you don't love me, tell me you don't want to be with me anymore, because you know you fucking well do!" Logan bellowed, staring into her eyes, daring her to tell him he was wrong. That she really didn't want to be with him. That she really didn't love him.

"I DON'T—I DON'T LOVE YOU! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU! I WANT YOU TO GET IN YOUR CAR, AND DRIVE AWAY AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN! I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE LOGAN!" she screamed, crying freely now, Logan's image blurry through her tears so that she almost couldn't see him. She had said it. The words that caused both Rory and Logan's hearts to rip in two and fall to the ground where they were devoured whole were uttered.

Logan just stood there staring at her for what seemed like hours, an unidentifiable emotion in his eyes.

And then he was gone.

No protests, no argument, just the slam of a car door and the gentle roll of the tires as he pulled out of the driveway. Rory almost wished he'd fight for her, scream at her, do something. But she had said what she had to make sure he didn't. She was going to make him hate her, so much so that he would never forgive her. She wanted him to go and never look back because it was the only way she could be sure he stayed safe. If she was out of the picture, then what chance was there of anything bad happening to him?

It was the way it had to be, no matter how much she hated it and no matter how much she hated herself for doing it.

Rory walked slowly back inside her house, arms hugging her small body tightly as she sobbed. She ran into her room and slammed the door as hard and loud as she possibly could, the resulting crash nearly shattering her eardrums, but she didn't care. She had just lost the only guy she'd ever truly loved.

"Fuck it all!" she sobbed, grabbing a small glass object of her desk and throwing it at her wall. She had never felt this way. Never felt so broken. She slid down against the wall, sinking to the floor. She wanted to die. She hit the floor with her fist in frustration, hating fate for being so cruel to her. What had she done to deserve all this heart-ache? She winced as her fist hit a piece of the glass from the mirror she'd impulsively thrown across the room cut into her hand. She looked at the blood trickling down her hand, staring at it. Before she could really register what she was doing, she picked up the glass and dragged it across her arm. It stung, but it also took away some of the pain that was suffocating her so. It was like a breath of fresh air. She did it again, and again, imagining all of her pain and the rapes and her break up with Logan just floating away.

"Rory? You here?" Lorelai called. "I managed to sneak away early. You know what that means: more time to annoy Luke."

Rory stood up and she quickly pulled down her sleeve, feeling guilty for what she'd done. She wiped at her eyes, fruitlessly trying to stop the river of tears that were still flowing in torrents down her face.

Lorelai gasped as she saw her daughter. "Sweetie what's wrong?" she said, pulling Rory into a hug after looking her over for any obvious signs of injury, relieved that she didn't see any.

Rory just continued crying, holding on to her mom for dear life.

:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Long chapter! I know you all hate me for breaking them up, but alas, it must be done for the plot to move forward. I hope you all still review so that I know all hope is not lost. Please do! Remember, the story isn't over yet.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Song "Where Will You Go" by Evanescence**

**LAST PART RE-WRITTEN.**

**The Truth**

**Chapter Seven**

_You think I can't see right through your eyes_

_Scared to death to face reality_

_No one seems to hear your hidden cries_

_You're left to face yourself alone_

_But where will you go_

_With no left to save you from yourself_

_You can't escape_

_The truth_

_:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

"If we could justget another beer over here, that would be great!" Rory called out to a passing waiter, snapping her fingers.

The waiter's eyes swept over the table piled with already empty bottles and he shook his head to himself, walking off.

"Honey, are you sure we should be drinking this much? You've already had two bottles and a martini," Lorelai pointed out, eyes sweeping over the table and up to Rory, who was sipping on her current alcoholic beverage, swirling the olive around with her finger.

"C'mon Mom loosen up, it's girl's night out," Rory said.

"But honey you just got broken up. Are you sure you want to be out? We could go home, I can stop off at Dosey's and get some ice cream. We could sit and watch a sappy movie. Whaddya think? Sounds fun doesn't it?"

"Not really. I want to be out here, doing something, and I _don't_ want to talk about Logan or anything else," she said as Lorelai opened her mouth to say something.

"Okay," Lorelai gave in

Rory smiled, "Good. Now, I'm just going to use the restroom. You better be drinking something when I get back," she said, sliding off her stool and wobbling over to the restroom.

Lorelai sighed and grabbed her beer bottle off the table, throwing back her head as she took a large sip. Her cell started to ring from its place in her purse and she dug it out, wondering who it could be. She didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"_Lorelai, it's Logan."_

"Oh," Lorelai said coldly. "How did you get this number?"

"_Rory gave it to me," _said Logan quickly, _"I'm guessing that you know what happened?"_

"I know that you broke my daughter's heart."

"_She broke up with me."_

"Whatever. That girl was crazy about you. Now I don't know what went on between you two, but I know for a fact that Rory loved you. So don't you dare tell me that she broke up with you because there is no way in hell that's true."

"_How can you blame me when you don't even know what's going on?"_

"Woman's prerogative. I get to blame any guy that hurts my daughter. Now Rory's going to be back soon so I have to go."

"_Wait, this is serious. I need to explain—"_

"Hey, uh, I don't feel like hearing anything you could possibly have to explain to me. My daughter is in really bad shape and I need to be here for her. If you have something to explain, go find someone who cares," Lorelai snapped, slamming the phone shut and shoving it in her purse.

:;;

Logan gripped the cell phone tightly in his hand. "Lorelai? Lorelai? Dammit!" he said loudly as he threw it onto the passenger seat. He looked back at the road in front of him, fuming. So Rory had loved him, huh? She was really good at showing it. If love was the same thing as cruelty, or hatred.

He turned a corner, making his way back to Yale. He flipped open his cell as it beeped, letting him know he'd received a text message. It was from Colin.

_Party tonight at our dorms. Bring a keg._

Logan wasn't really in the mood, but tons of beer and a bunch of hot women can only make things better right?

:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Oh my God. I have never been so happy to see my front porch," Lorelai said tiredly as she finally pulled into her driveway. "Come on, let's get you inside," she said to Rory, helping her as she got shakily out of the car. Lorelai had finally managed to get her out of the bar a few hours later, and the moon was high in the sky.

"It's our house," Rory pointed out obviously, nearly falling over.

"Yep. And inside is a nice warm bed for you to sleep on. You must be tired after all that singing you did for everyone."

"No, I don't want to sleep," Rory complained, stamping her foot. "The night is young. We should be out there, hooking up with guys, having fun."

"I know, but I think with your dad and I dating that would be a little inappropriate… Step up."

It was another few minutes before she got Rory in her room and laying down. Just as she was persuading her to get some rest, the phone rang and she went to answer it.

"_Lor? It's Chris."_

"Oh thank God, when are you coming home?"

"_I actually need you to come pick me up. My car broke down and I don't have money for a cab, or for a tow truck."_

"Oh, well, um…alright."

"_Is everything okay?"_

"Yeah, Rory's a little drunk, but I can just get Luke to come over and make sure she doesn't do anything crazy," Lorelai said, talking more to herself than to Chris.

"_She's drunk?"_ Chris said, a little alarmed.

"Yeah, it's this whole thing. I'll tell you when I get there."

"_Okay bye."_

She began dialing Luke's number when she heard a knock at the front door. She sighed and went to answer it, stepping back and blinking when she saw who it was, perplexed.

"Jess."

"Lorelai," he said, equally surprised.

"What are you doing here? What is that?" she gestured to a bag under his right arm.

"Rory left these at the bookstore," he said, handing them to her. "I didn't want her to forget them."

"That's very, um, thank you."

"Sure," he said awkwardly.

"Jess, is that you?" called Rory excitedly, appearing around the doorway. "Oh, it is you. I'm so happy!" she said, giving him a huge hug. "Are you staying? You should stay!" she pulled him inside.

Lorelai shook her head in confusion, rubbing her temples. "This has got to be the weirdest night in the history of weird nights," she muttered.

"Should I stay?" Jess asked Lorelai, sort of hoping that she'd say no because he could tell that Rory was drunk.

"Of course it is you have to!" Rory piped up.

"I mean, I guess. Would you mind? I need to go pick someone up and I shouldn't wait too long to go."

Geez things were happening fast. It was like a freakin' title wave.

"Whatever."

"Thanks. Honey, I'm gonna go pick up your dad."

Rory waved over her shoulder, already standing at stereo and putting in a CD, beginning to dance to it (i.e. jumping and waving her arms around).

Jess watched Rory, somewhat horrified. "You so owe me," he said as Lorelai walked out the door.

"Hey Jess, come over here and dance with me," Rory laughed.

"God you're hyper tonight. What did you eat like a million pixie sticks?"

Rory only laughed and grabbed his arms, making him move with her. "Just having a little fun. Nothing wrong with that."

"No, nothing wrong with it…Did something happen?"

"What makes you think something happened?" Rory asked a little defensively.

"I just meant you don't usually drink this much."

"Logan and I broke up," Rory admitted sadly, her fervor from a minute ago disappearing.

"I'm sorry," Jess said, even though he really wasn't. He had never liked that guy. In his opinion he treated Rory like shit. "But you know you're better off without him. He's a jerk anyways."

"No he wasn't." Rory snapped.

"Okay, so I just imagined the way he treated you, not to mention me, when we all went out together."

"That was one bad night. You can't judge him by that. Logan is a great guy. I love him."

"Well then he's an idiot for letting you go. Though I don't understand how you can possibly think that."

"You have to give me him a chance. I didn't even _want_ to break up with him."

Jess looked at her curiously. "If you love him so much, then why did you break up with him?"

Rory paled and turned away, scratching the arms she'd cut subconsciously. "Never mind."

"No, really. If he's so great then why did you dump him?" Jess asked, not sure why he feeling so hostile.

"I said never mind," Rory repeated impatiently, still scratching the cuts, attempting to get the heavy weight that had suddenly fallen on her heart when Jess had asked her why she broke up with Logan to lighten.

"What happened to your arm?" Jess asked, pulling it towards him and pushing up her sleeve before she could snatch it away. He gasped as he saw the cuts and looked back up at Rory, who quickly pulled down her sleeve. She looked at him with a mixture of anger and fear. "Why did you do that to yourself?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm. He didn't know if he was more angry or worried.

"It doesn't matter," Rory muttered, wanting to get away from him and walking over to the stereo on the pretense of changing the song.

"It does Rory, shit, why on earth would you cut yourself?"

"Leave it."

"_What happened?_"

Rory sighed and turned to Jess. "There's nothing you need to worry about."

"Rory, c'mon—" his reply was muffled as Rory suddenly brought her lips crashing down on his. He just stood frozen for a moment, millions of old feelings rushing back as she continued to kiss him. God, could she kiss. He was tempted to just lay back and enjoy it, but he knew it was only a ploy to get him to stop questioning her and not so much her actually being in the mood to kiss him. This thought caused all his thoughts of the two of them as a couple and his fantasies of having her right there on the coffee table to fly right out the window. "Rory stop!" he said, pushing her away forcefully.

"What? Loosen up a little, God."

"I'm not going to stand here kissing you in your living room when you're this drunk and just got broken up."

"No one's stopping you."

"So you're telling me you want this? A second ago you were in love with Logan."

"Yes! No! Maybe, I don't know!" Rory rambled on in frustration.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Would you stop asking me that?"

"This isn't you Rory! Drinking, cutting, all of this that you're doing, you don't run away from things!"

"I think you should leave," Rory said, turning away from him. She looked up as he just stood there staring at her in disbelief. "Bye Jess," she said in a tone that clearly said he was to leave.

He shook his head. "I used to think you were stronger than this. I guess I was wrong," he finally said before grabbing his coat and heading out the door, leaving her to stand in the middle of the living room.

:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Having fun?"

Logan looked up as Colin came over to him, pretty redhead wrapped around him.

"This is some party," Logan said, taking another sip of beer.

Scott looked around. "Where's Rory?"

"We broke up."

Colin blinked, then patted Logan on the shoulder sympathetically. "I guess it was true then?"

"What?"

"That she slept with Scott, Mike, and Jared."

"_What?_"

"Don't look at me I just found out. They were bragging about sleeping with her, probably because they were drunk. I never thought she would do something like that."

"Fuck, Colin she didn't. They raped her. God why didn't I realize it before? I should've known why she was acting so weird around Scott. Dammit!"

"Woah man calm down. What are you talking about?"

Logan quickly explained all that had happened, Colin's eyes widening with every second.

"Hey Logan, you made it!" Scott yelled, walking up to them, beer in hand. "What's up?"

Colin and Logan exchanged glances. "We are going to fucking kill you," Logan snarled.

Scott looked at them in confusion. Before he could say anything, both Colin and Logan sent their fists flying into his face, sending him over backwards.

:

**Oooh the plot is thickening. What will happen next, I wonder. I hope things aren't happening too fast. Hopefully Jess talked some sense into her. Thanks for all of your reviews, I hope to get more for this chapter. Let me know what you all think.**

**I was watching SpongeBob. I think the episode where the Flying Dutchman makes SpongeBob and Patrick be a part of his crew is so funny lol.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my gosh, yes it's me! Amazing isn't it? I'm sorry it took so long. I have no excuses except laziness and school, and not knowing what I wanted to have happen. Gah!**

**I hope this chapter isn't too melodramatic. **

**The Truth**

**Chapter Eight**

Jess walked out of the house, fuming silently to himself. He had no clue what in God's name was going on, and it was pissing him off. He didn't understand why Rory was acting the way she was. She wasn't herself anymore. Something was wrong, that much was obvious. He'd been trying to figure out what it was ever since she had treated that little girl so rudely. He wondered why she wouldn't confide in him. Didn't she trust him? They'd been friends for years after all. More than that. They'd dated. That had to count for something right?

Jess sighed and leaned heavily against the Gilmore's house. Even though Rory had kicked him out, he _had _made a promise to Lorelai to stay with her until she got back. He wasn't about to leave Rory and incur the wrath of Lorelai and Christopher.

"What is going on with you, Rory?" he questioned quietly to himself, bending down to peer through the open window at her.

Rory stared at the spot where at the spot where Jess had been only moments before.

'_I used to think you were stronger than this, I guess I was wrong.'_

The words echoed in her head, replaying over and over, etching permanently into her brain, though she tried to ignore them, tried to focus on the loud, obnoxious beat of the music flowing out of the stereo. But the imprint of Jess's voice was louder, and refused to be ignored.

'_This isn't you Rory! Drinking, cutting, all of this that you're doing, you don't run away from things!'_

'_I used to think you were stronger'_

'_stronger'_

Rory clenched her fists, her hands shaking as her nails bit into her palm. She walked over the stereo and turned it off, trying to stamp out the voice in her head as she walked. But the words continued circling around in her head, constricting her heart.

'_This isn't you.' _

"No," she agreed softly, tears escaping the barriers of her eyelids. "It's not."

She hugged her arms tightly around herself, tears flowing freely town her cheeks. Jess watched her, wondering if he should go inside. Should he attempt to comfort her (though he wasn't sure how successful he'd be at this), or leave her alone? Would she get mad if she saw him? As she slowly sank to her knees, Jess made up him mind, and made his way to the door. He quietly stepped into the house, not wanting to startle her. He was about to say something when she spoke.

"How did I let it get this far?"

Jess stopped and stood quietly. He knew he should make his presence known, but he was curious as to what she would say next.

"How could I have been so foolish? Lying, sneaking around, hurting the people I love…When did I become so cruel and weak? Why can't I stand up and fight? I'm shameless."

"You're not 'shameless.'"

Rory gasped and spun around. "Jess," she said, taken aback.

He ignored her. "You're not shameless, but you are hurting, and there is something major going on. That much is obvious. This thing that's happened, this thing that's eating you alive….it must be terrible, to make you live in such fear, to push you to do the things you've been doing and act the way you you've been acting. I don't know what it is, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want. But you do need to tell someone because if you don't, it's going to destroy you. Little by little, until there's nothing left. It's already started to. Your eyes have already lost some of their sparkle, and you don't seem as happy as you once were. I'm afraid if this keeps up that soon there'll be nothing left."

_______________________________________________________________________________

"What the hell!" Scott cursed as both Logan and Colin's fists connected with his face. "What the fuck are you doing?" he fell backward against the floor.

"You are going to pay for what you did to Rory!" Logan snarled venomously. "I am going to kill you."

"Correction," Colin hissed, "_We _are going to kill you."

Scott blinked as he quickly tried to get up but was forced back down by both Logan and Colin, their fists pummeling every inch of him they could reach.

"You're going to suffer for what you did to Rory!" Logan shouted, nearly blind with rage. He fought against the people attempting to pull him off Scott, and in the corner of his could see Colin doing the same. Every eye in the room and even some curious onlookers from the hall was fixed on them. People were muttering to each other.

The few brave souls who had intervened earlier in the fight now held a struggling Logan and Colin. "Get your hands off of us! That bastard deserves it!"

Scott spit blood onto the floor, shrugging off the girl who tried to help him up roughly. "What the hell do you think I did to your precious Rory?" he asked angrily, glad that no one could hear his pounding heart.

"You raped her, that's what you did! You, and two of your worthless friends: Mike and Jared."

The people at the party gasped, and began muttering even more obnoxiously than before.

Scott smirked. "She told you this, did she?"

"You have Mike and Jared to thank for that, actually," Colin said, voice dripping with malice. "They admitted to the three of you sleeping with her."

Scott's smirk became wider, "Sleeping with her, you say?"

Colin only stared at him.

"While your ferocious stare is very unsettling Colin, you have no right to accuse me of rape based on what you heard from those two."

"The hell we don't! She told me herself she was raped, she just didn't tell me who did it. I should have known, from the way she was acting around you," Logan said, still struggling against his captor. He didn't understand why he wasn't being allowed to smash this guy into the ground. "You probably threatened to kill her if she stayed at the hospital that day, didn't you?" Logan became even angrier, if possible, as the truth dawned on him. "And you probably said you'd kill me too, didn't you, you bastard. That's why she said she didn't want to be with me! She was trying to protect me. Dammit!"

Scott stared at Logan, the smirk gone from his face. Everyone in the room was staring at him in disgust. The man who was holding Logan loosened his grip, and Logan went flying towards Scott, but this time, Scott was ready for him. Before Logan's fist could connect with his face again, he reached into the front of his shirt.

"Logan, I would suggest you back off, I don't want to hurt you."

"I'd like to see you….try…." the words faltered on Logan's lips. He stared at the 9mm Scott pointed straight at his heart.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Rory stared up at Jess, tears streaming down her face. She didn't know what to say. All she could do was sit there and cry and hug her arms around herself while looking at the floor apologetically.

Jess got on his knees beside her, taking her hand. "Rory, please tell me what's going on," he begged. "Please let me help."

Rory tried to speak but she couldn't. Couldn't find the words to say. God, why couldn't she find her voice?

"It's nothing. Not important," she finally mumbled.

Jess rolled his eyes. "Rory, you don't just break down crying for no reason. I know something is going on. Why can't you tell me?"

"You might die," Rory admitted, immediately regretting the words.

"What do you mean? Who told you I would die?"

"That's why I had to break up with Logan. He threatened to kill the both of us if I told anyone that they raped me, and Logan was starting to figure things out." _Don't say anything else. You'll put him in danger._ Her mind warned, but she couldn't stop the sentence from forming. It was as thought something in her soul had been set loose. "I had to make him believe I didn't love him anymore, to keep him safe. But I do love him. I love him so much. I don't want to not be with him. It's killing me. Sitting here right now knowing I can never hold him again or spend time with him again is killing me," Rory sobbed, the words spilling out of her mouth before she could think to stop them.

"Who?" Jess asked, blood bubbling in anger. "Who did this to you?"

"But I was so cruel, even if he finds out the truth, how can he ever forgive me? I don't deserve to be forgiven, after what I did," Rory hugged her knees to her chest and buried her head in shame.

"Who did this to you?"

_______________________________________________________________________

"Like I said," Scott grinned, "Might want to step back a bit."

The whole room froze, the only sound being the music that was playing. Everyone stared at the gun in Scott's hand.

"What are you going to do, kill all of us?" Logan asked from where he stood. He hadn't yet moved.

"Goodness no," Scott said as though he were crazy. "That would be way too dramatic and messy. And I'm not partial to either of those things. No, no, my gun is simply serving as a protective measure at the moment. I was rather hoping I wouldn't have to get it out. It seemed everything had been going so well," he said all this as calmly as though he and Logan were discussing the weather. "Could someone please turn down the music, it's getting rather annoying…Thank you. Now then, I wonder where those two idiots are...An answer might be nice."

"They're passed out over there."

Scott looked around, eyeing the twenty or so people that were in the room and found where the shaking boy was pointing. He rolled his eyes. "Figures," he muttered.

"So are you just planning to stand there all night with a gun pointed at us? Someone's bound to call the police sooner or later. We're not just going to stand here waiting to see if you kill us," Logan said.

"Logan, dear boy, we've already been over this. I'm not going to kill all of these people. They'll all leave this room unscathed. Sadly, however, I can't say the same lucky fate has befallen you," he said, cocking his gun and pointing it between the blonde's eyes.

**Okay, I admit, not my best chapter. However, it is a chapter, and I'm happy to finally have something to put up. Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Truth**

**Chapter Nine**

The blonde's eyes widened and his heart beat painfully fast behind his ribcage. Dark amusement played behind Scott's eyes as he noticed the beads of sweat trickling down the sides of Logan Huntzberger's face.

"And the best part is with you gone, I'll get your precious little girlfriend all to myself."

Logan's heart skipped a beat, and he stared at Scott with hatred. "Whether or not you kill me, everyone still knows what you did. There's no way they'll let you near Rory."

"Ah, but who has the gun?"

* * *

Rory hugged her knees to her chest, shaking her head and crying. She still hadn't told him what had been going on, and she could tell he was getting a little frustrated with her, as much as he was trying to control it.

"Rory, please let me help you," he begged. "Just tell me what's going on. I know you can do it. You can do anything."

It was then that Lorelai and Chris walked through the door. "Hey, we're home!" she said cheerfully, walking into the living room. She stopped when she saw Jess and Rory on the floor.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked worriedly, going to kneel by her, Chris following.

"You can do it Rory, we're right here," Jess said comfortingly.

Rory sniffled and took a deep breath. "There are some things I haven't told you," she finally said.

* * *

Officer Darrin pulled smoothly into the college where the scared student was waiting for him. He had gotten the call about ten minutes ago, and he knew time was running out. He commended the kid for his bravery in calling the police. Others would have been too scared but this kid had his head on straight. Backup wasn't far behind him, and within thirty seconds of his arrival, a second squad car pulled in.

"Are you Christopher Jenkins?"

"Yes."

"I'm officer Darrin and this is Officer Petty. Where are the hostages?"

"This way," Christopher said, hurrying away. He took the cops to the room, and motioned inside. There were four cops in total, and they all had their guns drawn.

"Stay back," Officer Darrin warned, taking the lead into the party. He could hear the gasps and shuffling as he and his team walked through the crowd, covering as many angles as possibly. "Scott Dlaring, put down your weapon."

"Oh shit, well this just got a whole lot more interesting didn't it? Who the hell called you?" he tried to sound brave, but Darrin could tell the boy was nervous.

"Put down your weapon _now_," he commanded firmly, his own gun still raised.

"So you can shoot me? No way."

"I'm not going to shoot you. But if you don't put down the gun and stop endangering this young man's life, I'm going to have no choice but to do so."

"Not a chance in hell buddy. I need that girl for myself, and the only way that's going to happen is if he dies," Scott turned his gaze once again to Logan.

"Don't do it Dlaring!"

No respond came except the sound of a bullet speeding through the air.

* * *

Lorelai and Chris sat on either side of their daughter, hugging her and crying. They both felt as though their world was crashing down around them. How could they have allowed their only daughter to get hurt like this? Why didn't they question her more, demand to know more, when they had come to visit her at Yale?

Jess watched the exchange between Rory and her parents. He too was very upset and cried when Rory told her story. He vowed to kill whoever had done this to her, and he was sure Chris and Lorelai would want to help.

"I wish you hadn't felt like you couldn't tell us. You can always tell us anything," Lorelai said.

"I know, I'm really sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Do you think you can please go the hospital with us? We're not going to force you, but you really should go."

Rory sighed. "I'll go."

* * *

Logan cursed in pain and fell to the floor, scooting quickly out of the way as much as possible as Scott fell dead next to him. Luckily, Darrin had managed to shoot Scott before he could do too much more damage, but Scott has till managed to put a bullet in Logan's shoulder.

"Fucking cunt!" Logan yelled, kicking at the dead form laying a few inches from him. "Go to hell you bastard!"

Officer Darrin went over to Logan to try to calm him down while the medic was called in. Logan barely registered what they were saying as they lifted him onto the stretcher and took him away. All he could think about was holding Rory again, and of never ever leaving her alone ever again. He couldn't help but feel like he failed her, and he was willing to do anything to have her back and to make it up to her. He loved her more than anything, and he needed to make sure she knew.

* * *

Rory sat with her mom on one side of the hospital waiting room, Chris and Jess on the other. They had gone to the hospital in Hartford, because they didn't need the town talking. Rory was definitely not on the mood to be a part of the rumor mill, or the subject of conversation among the townspeople.

"Hey, Rory, isn't that—"

Rory looked to where Jess was looking and jumped out of her chair, eyes wide. "Oh my God!" She yelled, rushing over to him. "Logan!"

"Hey Ace," Logan said, giving Rory a small smile. He was relieved to see she was okay. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Ma'am, we need to take Logan into surgery."

"Into surgery?"

"It's okay Ace, I'm okay."

"Oh my god, that's from one of _them_ isn't it. I am so so sorry Logan this is all my fault," Rory sobbed.

"Hey listen to me," he said, taking her hand. "None of this is your fault. _None _of it."

"Ma'am we really need to get going."

"I'm pretty sure we can afford to wait two more minutes," Logan said rather snappishly, never taking his eyes off Rory. He squeezed the brunette's hand. "Rory, look at me. _Look at me_. I don't blame you at all for any of this. I know what really happened."

"How—"

"Mike and Jared got drunk and blabbed, the cops have them now."

"But what about Scott?"

"He was shot after he tried to," Logan hesitated. "Tried to kill me."

"Oh my god," Rory's free hand flew to her mouth. "I'm so so sorry! I can't believe how stupid I was."

"You weren't stupid Ace, you were scared and you were trying to protect me. There's no way I could be mad at you for that. And I'm not mad at you at all. The only thing that you'll need to be sorry for is if you don't let me kiss you before this impatient woman rolls me off," Logan said, half-smiling and pulling Rory towards him.

They broke apart a few seconds later.

"I love you Rory Leigh Gilmore, and nothing that happens to you, and nothing you do is ever going to change that fact."

"I love you too."


End file.
